The Slayer: Buffy
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Buffy. A series of ficlets based on the characters from BtVS. Various characters and pairings.
1. The Slayer

**Title:** The Slayer  
**Word prompt:** 1. Beginnings

**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Buffy  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

Buffy ran past a group of straggling teenagers towards the cemetery, where a demon with scaly green skin and yellowed teeth was attempting to maul a muscular man who could have quite easily been a wrestler.

Despite the man's tough appearance, the demon had the better of him. Buffy was there within seconds fortunately, and gave the demon a sharp kick to the head. It wailed loudly and turned its attention to her, clearly annoyed.

"Who are you?" The demon snarled, saliva dripping from the corner of its mouth.

"I'm Buffy. The Vampire Slayer." Buffy informed it. "And you are?" 


	2. Midnight

**Title: **Midnight

**Prompt:** 2. Middles

**Word Count:** 100

**Characters:** Buffy, Dawn

**Written for:** fanfic100

"Dawn?" Buffy ventured into her sisters room and gently tapped on her arm, trying to wake her. Her response was a tired groan of resentment and then silence as Dawn rolled over to go back to sleep. Buffy tapped her again. And again.

"Umph? Buffy? What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Dawn exclaimed, finally showing signs of life.

She flinched when the Slayer grabbed her arm, pulling her up to a sitting position. "I'm taking you slaying! Come on, hurry up!"

"But it's the middle of the night!" Dawn protested sleepily.

"Exactly." Buffy rolled her eyes.


	3. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

**Prompt:** #3 Ends  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

"I'm going to need a pass for this!" Cordelia told Giles, scowling at him with her intense brown eyes. Her tone held a powerful amount of annoyance at their current situation.

"Yes, Cordelia." Giles sighed, reluctantly. "I'll write you a pass."

"Write her a pass? For what?" Buffy bounced in through the double doors of the library and looked up at her Watcher with a look of innocence that pierced his heart.

"Buffy, there's something I have to tell you –"

"Is later okay? It's not like it's the end of the world." The Slayer punned, breezily.

"Actually, it is…"


	4. Lost Keys

Lost Keys

**Word prompt:** #4 Insides  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

"Sorry, Buffy. There's no other way," Willow apologised. She watched as the Slayer's face fell and glanced down at the dead demon that lay before them.

"I guess I'd better get into it, then," Buffy replied, with a forgiving half-smile.

Willow nodded gravely and took a few steps back. "Okay."

Kneeling down by the motionless demon's side and slowly moved her hand above its chest, Buffy grimaced as she came into contact with its spongy grey insides and swallowed in disgust at what she was about to do.

"Just to make sure, it was you who swallowed my keys, right?"


	5. Skin Problem

Skin Problem

**Word prompt:** #5 Outsides  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

"Ew! Haven't you ever heard of skin cream?" Cordelia shrieked at the scaly demon in front of them. They had caught it in the process of losing its skin and clumps of grey matter hung off its thin body.

Cordelia had decided that lecturing the demon on the use of skin cream was much more important to killing it and wasn't being particularly helpful.

"Would you just shut up for a minute and let me kill this thing?" Buffy yelled at her, exasperated.

"But, it's insides! They're on the outside!" Cordelia babbled uselessly, pointing at the demon.

"Yeah, I noticed!"


	6. Deceitful

Deceitful

**Word prompt:** #6 Hours  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

"You didn't just make this up, did you?" Buffy glowered at Spike and continued on through the Shady Hill cemetery with the vampire by her side.

"No!" Spike protested. "Course not! Why would I make it up?" He hurried to catch up to the Slayer, who had increased her gait.

"I take it you've forgotten about our last experience?" Buffy reminded. She rolled her eyes at him and replayed it in her mind. Spike had admitted that he liked her and in the process had completely grossed her out.

Sighing wearily, Buffy turned to him.

"It's been hours. I'm leaving."


	7. Deserted

Deserted

**Prompt:** #7 Days  
**Notes:** Written for fanfic100

Warm tendrils of sunshine snaked its way down the sky and fiercely caressed her back. The sand was hot under her bare feet and she moved quickly to ease the burning.

She was beginning to lose all hope.

Finding cover from the sun behind an outcrop of rock, Buffy slumped to the ground. She stared out at the desert, the place she was quite sure she was going to die.

Then, she saw the car. Pulling herself to her feet, she staggered down towards it, waving madly. It slowed to a stop and Giles walked over.

"Buffy! It's been days!"


	8. Return

Return

**Prompt:**_ #8 Weeks_

**Notes:** _Written for fanfic100_

"How long is she going to be away for, again?" Xander called to Willow as he narrowly missed being knocked out by a newly-made vampire.

"Who, Buffy?" came the reply.

Xander rolled his eyes and ducked as the vampire came for him again, "Yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

Willow shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Well…uh…Cordelia?" she threw back.

Xander groaned. "Don't start that again!"

"You're the one who started it, mister! With all the smoochies in the broom closet, remember?"

"Ha ha. Funny," Xander retorted. "So, when is Buffy back?" The vampire dusted, he turned around.

"Next week."


	9. Fresh Start

**Fresh Start**

Prompt: #9 Months

Months had passed since the Hellmouth on the Sunnydale High campus had been closed. All that remained were the scorched items that had somehow managed to survive through the ordeal.

Buffy stared out across the landmark where her town used to be. Despite the long period of time that it had taken to salvage what had been left behind, no plans of rebuilding Sunnydale had arisen and for that, the Slayer was glad.

They had all been given a fresh start. Sunnydale was a place of the past and it was best left forgotten. Buffy turned and walked away smiling.


	10. The Other Slayers

**The Other Slayers**

Prompt: #10 Years

Buffy listened as Spike relived his gruesome victories against previous Slayers from years earlier. A glint of pride sparked in his eyes as he explained how they fell. Buffy was somewhat unsettled by his obvious pleasure on the matter.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she noted.

Spike paused and glanced up at her. "…I don't like to brag or anything," he started. "Oh hell, I love to brag!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Spike asked defensively.

"You're talking about killing people. And enjoying it. Psycho murderer, much?"

"Oh. Right."


	11. Loss

**Loss**

Prompt: #11 Red

All she could see was red. There was so much of it, trickling innocently down the side of her sisters' face and staining the neck of her school blazer. It was all too much, way too much.

Buffy lunged at the demon that had attacked Dawn and pounded it furiously in the side of the head. It screeched in response and began to retreat down towards the library.

Letting it go, Buffy hurried to her sisters' side. "Dawn? Dawnie?" she whispered into her hair. She couldn't lose her! She wouldn't!

Picking Dawn up in her arms, Buffy headed for help.


	12. Stolen

**Stolen**

Prompt: #012 Orange

"Hey, Buffy!" Xander called out, running to catch up with her. "What's up?" He dug into his shoulder bag and retrieved an orange, which he promptly began to juggle.

Buffy slowed down as he fell into step beside her and forced a bright smile onto her face. "Oh, hey, Xander. Nothing's up," she told him, staring intently at the piece of fruit.

"No apocalypse to worry about?"

"Nope."

"Vampires, demons, witches?" Xander asked.

"None."

Xander shrugged. "Huh. Well, that's a first."

"There is one thing, though…" Buffy told him, a strange expression crossing her face.

"Yeah?"

"Someone stole my orange!"


	13. Move On

**Move On**

Prompt: #013 Yellow

A yellow tinge shone over the remnants of Sunnydale High. Buffy let her gaze fall over it and took it all in. It was a scene hard on the eyes and even as the Slayer, she found the level of destruction hard to comprehend.

The school was in ruins. Yellowed walls stood rigidly, trying to fight the urge to fall. Charcoaled debris scattered the ground. Worst of all was the library.

It had been at the mouth of Hell and had suffered most. Their hangout; their second home had been burnt to the ground.

It was time to move on.


	14. Like Nothing Else

**Like Nothing Else (Spike)**

Bright red, when it flowed freely and dark and crusty when it dried, it's abilities never ceased to amaze him.

Blood.

He lusted after it as he'd never lusted after anything else in his life.

Since he was turned, the red substance had fascinated him. Depending on how fresh it was, it took on different qualities and colours and textures and it's smell was so very intoxicating and coppery and delicious.

It had it's patterns whether on it's journey through veins and arteries in the body or on in the spatters over walls and the ground beneath the victim of a hunt.

It was life.

It was death.

Without it, the planet would be devoid of most of it's current lifeforms.

Blood.

He needed it like he needed nothing else.


	15. The Normal Life

**_The Normal Life_**

**Notes:** Set after the very last episode.

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Faith and Giles stood together on the outskirts of what was left of Sunnydale. It wasn't much but it was something.

In their latest fight against the first evil they had destroyed the Hellmouth. It was gone. Finished. No more evil lived on amongst the ruins they'd left behind. It was over.

Spike had sacrificed himself and stayed behind as Sunnydale was completely consumed.

Anya had died saving Andrew's life.

They'd taken losses, but now all that remained was a crater-like impression in the ground. They'd won. They'd come out on top.

Only moments ago, as if to symbolise the end of it all, the sign saying 'Welcome to Sunnydale' had disappeared down into the hole.

Buffy felt it signified their victory and it left her with a satisfied feeling in the pit of her stomach. More than that, it left her feeling hopeful.

Soon she would be able to give Dawn the normal life she had promised her. Soon she would have the normal life she had always wanted for herself. Her friends would have normal lives. All of them would.

While Sunnydale had come to an abrupt and devastating end, their lives, their new and very normal lives were just about to begin.


	16. Deception

**_Deception_**

Deception. It was just like the Watcher's Council to try it on her. It was just like them.

They had deceived her before, put her life at risk and very nearly had her killed. And all of it for their own benefit, to give their own lives meaning.

What were they without her but a group of middle aged men and women fixated on the supernatural? Without her their titles of 'Watcher's' was a lie. It was meaningless.

They needed her.

She should not have been surprised that they'd try once again to claw their way back into her life. She should not have been surprised in the slightest.

In all honesty, she wasn't.

She was more surprised at herself, at how she had grown since the last time to see the Watcher's Council for who they truly were. And she was determined.

She'd beat them at their own game this time. She'd not be deceived by them again.

_fin._


	17. A Long Time Coming

_A/N: Tag to 7x22 'Chosen'._

**A Long Time Coming**

"I love you."

As she looks him in the eyes, she truly means it. Perhaps seeing him like this, sacrificing to keep the Hellmouth closed is what finally persuades her to say it. Perhaps it's been a long time coming.

All she knows is that she loves him and she wants him to know that before... before he bursts into flames, before the end.

She looks at their joined hands, now on fire, and her eyes blur more with the tears already in them. She blinks them away; they slide silently down her cheeks.

She knows that behind her the Potentials and her friends are fighting the toughest battle of their lives, the battle of all battles, but for a moment that doesn't matter.

Spike does.

He offers her a crooked smile, small and not quite believing. His words send a jolt of pain and longing through her.

(No. This can't be how it ends!)

His voice is soft and his words break her heart. "No you don't. But thanks for saying it."

_fin._


End file.
